silent_shadows_unitfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Questions!!!!! ~Cherry
What is your favorite food? Fish Vole Mouse CATMINT!!! :D Squirrel Birds ANYTHING Mousebile (your crazy if you chose this) Other (Put answer in comment section) What rank are you? Leader Warrior Apprentice Kit Queen Elder What is your favorite color? Green, it reminds me of newleaf Blue, like rain that gives us water Red, like blood 9_6 Pink, like a pretty flower Purple, another pretty flower ^_^ Black, like ash Brown, it is like bark on trees White, it is the color of the clouds Yellow, like the sun Orange, like...um....and orange? RAINBOW!!!! So many colors I could explode!!! :D Other, party pooper :( (put answer in coment section) What annoys you most? When cats walk on your territory When tom cats are being stupid ( XD ) When somebody spams When a person keeps asking you the same question When kits pulls your whiskers When cats boss you around None! I am the annoying person who does all that!!! :D Other (write in comment section) What do you think when someone says "Guess What?" Finally he asked her to be his mate?! You got to be deputy?! Your head got filled with mousebile? You ATE a TICK?! You are going to be a rouge?! You're finally going to admit your a mouse-brain?! You had KITS?! I have no idea what to guess.... Mates? Mates? Your asking ME about MATES? You're crazy I have one! :D I need one desperately!!! Know anyone who is single? Thats MY bussiness..... O_O Why are you asking me about MATES I have 100 kits! I have one! DUH! I'm not suppose to have a mate... Monkey pants XP Great Star Clan! Toms are mouse-brains, no way! She-cats are strange! No way! Idk Why? Just....why? Uh.... You catch one of your friends from another Clan on your territory you... Hide and hope your friend goes away Pin your friend to the ground and give a warning Attack your friend, eh, I lose a friend, so what? You tell them they are not suppose to be in your territory nicely You kill them You go tell your whole clan You declare war on their clan You start a conversation with your friend, not caring about your territory Ignore the cat, your friend might go away Tell your friend to get off your territory harshly What do you do when you're hyper? Crash into a tree Knock my leader into the river Set the camp on fire XD Go on wiki and insult cats Tear the cat next to you's pelt off Scream "BLAME THE PONY!!!" Thats my thing ~Cherrypool Weird your friends out Kill everyone in sight I never get hyper (You crazy Lier) How awesome are you? As awesome as they come! :D Awesome? ''Who uses the word awesome anymore! That is pathetic Epic is the new awesome! ( - slaps face no ntn - i still use awesome more than epic ) - looks at clan mate - better than her Waaay better than my mate! You cannot beat my awesomeness! - dances - so awesome..... I am not awesome at all D: ( No one should chose this, everyone is awesome in their own way ) Eh....awesomeish How do you like this quiz? I 'LOVE 'it! So much fun! Boring, I hate it! ( Tell me what you didnt like about it.... ) I could do this all day! 'MAKE MORE!!!! 9.6' Fun! So much Fun! FUN FUN FUN! I will do this everytime I get bored! Great idea, with the vote thing! ( thx ) I hated it! Horrible! My eyes 'BURN!' ( Shame on you ) 'SO MUCH FUN! MAKE MORE I AM DESPRATE! 9.6 ''' What do you do in your free time? Train of course! I'm an apprentice wanting to be a great warrior! Weird my friends out! Help the medicine cat! I want to be helpful! Go into the forest and wait until someone comes by, then I will jump out and scare them! Free time? I have no free time! Deal with my kits, no free time for me. Secretly meet with my out-of-clan mate See how much prey I can stuff into my mouth Hunt! Train! I want to be leader someday! Go on a patrol with some friends JUMP AROUND IN CIRCLES!!! When you walk into camp you usually see.... Nothing the Clan Camp is always abandon Trees, green trees, dens, um, the stuff that is in the camp A kit picking there nose, I almost throw up Cats being bullied Cats doing there own things Toms being the usual mouse-brains Show-offs IDK YOUR TORTURING ME I NEVER GO TO CAMP DX - blinks - why? ( Cause, it is something to answer! ) Which is your favorite my little pony? Twilight Sparkle Rareity Rainbow Dash Flutter Shy Pinkie Pie Apple Jack Princess Luna Princess Celestia Shining Armor Cadence None I HATE my little pony ( Shame on you ) Your Clan mates kit was stolen, for all you know that kit could be dead, you.... Sneak into the place where the kit was stolen Try and kill the whole entire clan that stole the kit Tell her to have another kit You really dont care, and you walk away You feel bad for her so you steal a kit from another Clan Another Clan breaks into your camp you.... Scream of course! I'm just that awesome! Fight the nearest cat Fight the cats near the kit den I hide in the kit den, duh! I am a kit! Go to the points where the cats are coming from and make them back off Reason with them, bloodshed isn't nessessary Kick there butts! How would you describe yourself? Crazy (yay) Smexy (Ooh....) Awesome (eh...) Cool with those bros (what the heck does that mean?) Hyper with a tad of awesomeness Hyper with a tad of smartness CAKE CAKE GIVE ME CAKE (that has nothing to do with what I asked you)